Unelmarakastaja
by Lizlego
Summary: Lily on pettynyt avioliittonsa ja löytää itselleen unelmarakastajan.


Title: Unelmarakastaja  
Pairing: James/Lily, Lucius/Lily  
Genre: angst  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Rowling omistaa kaiken, älkää haastako oikeuteen  
Summary: Lily on pettynyt avioliittonsa ja löytää itselleen unelmarakastajan.  
  
Mieli voi johtaa harhaan ja sanoa, että pimeys voi olla kaunista ja valo rumaa. Kun huomaa, ettei aviomies olekaan se ihanteellinen tyyppi, jonka hänen on luullut olevan, alkaa etsiä jotain muuta. Ja ihminen, jota ei olisi aikaisemmin kuvitellutkaan lähestyvänsä, saattaa muuttua rakkaaksi vain osoittautuakseen taas joksikin muuksi. Minulle kävi niin. Menin naimisiin Jamesin kanssa, koska hän oli unelmieni mies. Ulospäinsuuntautunut, avoin ja huumorintajuinen. Kaikin tavoin ihanteellinen. Olin varma, että hän olisi myös hyvä isä tuleville lapsilleni, joita halusin. Alku kuukaudet olivatkin lupaavia. Me olimme onnellisia yhdessä ja kuhertelimme toistemme kanssa. Tunsin hänen olevan minulle läheinen.  
  
Se kaikki kuitenkin muuttui nopeasti enkä minä heti ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse. Vasta kun ystäväni vihjailivat asiasta, tajusin että hän oli yksinkertaisesti kyllästynyt minuun. Hän oli luonteeltaan seikkailija enkä minä pystynyt pitämään hänen mielenkiintoaan yllään. Avioliittomme pitkästytti häntä. Olisihan minun pitänyt se tietää. Sellaiset menevät ja joka paikassa suositut miehet kuin James ja Sirius eivät pysy paikallaan. He tekevät asioita hetken mielijohteesta ja siirtyvät sitten seuraavaan. Joka puolella missä ovatkaan he viihdyttävät yleisöään.  
  
Minun Jamesillani oli siis muita, mutta hän ei jättänyt minua. Minulla oli oma erikoinen paikkani hänen elämässään, ehkä hän jopa rakasti minua, mutta minä tiesin, että hän tapaili muita. Tiesin, ettei hän koskaan olisi kokonaan minun. Silti minäkään en päästänyt hänestä irti, sillä hän oli ainoa mitä minulla oli.  
  
Mieleni sammui. Aloin kulkiessani vilkuilla kaihoisasti synkille kujille kuin olisin odottanut sieltä vapautusta. Iskunkierronkuja veti minua omituisesti puoleensa ja päivisin minä norkoilin niillä tienoilla tietämättä miksi, mitä tehdä tai minne mennä. Iltapäivisin raahauduin kotiin ja olin niin kuin kuka tahansa kotirouva. Lakkasin kysymästä mieheltäni, missä hän oli ollut tai mitä tehnyt. Rakastelin hänen kanssaan tuntematta mitään muuta kuin pettymystä ja alkavaa katkeruutta. Tätäkö elämäni olisi hamaan tulevaisuuteen saakka?  
  
Vastaus tuli nopeasti. Seuraavana päivänä Viistokujan ja Iskunkierronkujan risteyksessä minua vastaan tuli tuttu mies, Severus Kalkaros. Hän mutisi minut nähdessään jotain kuraverisestä. Hänen vierellään kävelevä tyylikäs vaaleatukkainen mies hymähti ja katsoi minua kuin olisin ollut jotain hyvin arvotonta, mutta hänen silmissään oli jotain mystistä. Koko loppupäivänä en saanut niitä mielestäni. Ne tuijottivat minua muististani niin, että minun poskiani kuumotti. Seuraavana yönä mies vieraili minun unessanikin. Hän puhui minulle, mutta aamulla herätessäni en muistanut mitä hän sanoi. Päivällä palasin taas Iskunkierronkujalle ja toivoin näkeväni hänet. En joutunut pettymään. Tällä kertaa hän kulki yksin eikä ollut huomaavinaankaan minua. Se ei haitannut minua. Minä seurasin häntä kunnes hän katosi Viistokujan ihmisvilinään.  
  
Sama toistui muutamien viikkojen ajan. Minä tein tästä tuntemattomasta ja komeasta miehestä, jolla oli lumoavat silmät, pitkästyttävän ja pettymyksentäyteisen elämäni kohokohdan. Kuvittelin hänestä itselleni mysteerisen, jännittävän mutta lämpimän rakastajan, joka antoi minulle edes hetkellisen onnen tunteen. Saman onnen, jonka James oli minulle antanut ennen kuin oli muuttunut minulle etäiseksi.  
  
Sitten kaikki muuttui. Mies, jota olin seurannut ja odottanut ei enää tullutkaan. Pariin viikkoon en nähnyt häntä Iskunkierronkujalla, vaikka kuinka odotin ja pettymykseni oli suuri. Minä itkin hänen menettämistään kuin hän olisi ollut todellinen rakastajani eikä vain pelkkä unelmani. Mutta sitten, paria synkkää päivää myöhemmin, hän ilmestyi samaan aikaan kanssani Vuotavaan noidakattilaan, tilasi hienostuneesti kupin teetä ja suuntasi suoraan minun pöytääni kohti. Olisin voinut pyörtyä, jollen olisi jo istunut tukevasti tuolillani. Hän ei kysynyt lupaa istuutua seuraani, mutta se oli minusta pelkästään hyvä asia. En olisi löytänyt ääntä vastata hänelle. Sydämeni läpätti liian villisti. Salaperäinen mieheni oli palannut.  
  
"Olet seurannut minua jo viikkojen ajan. Mitä sinä haluat minusta?" hän kysyi matalalla äänellä, jossa vilahti aavistus vaarallisuudesta. "Kuka sinä olet?"  
  
"Lily Evans", kerroin hänelle tyttönimeni. Hän oli liikkunut Kalkaroksen seurassa ja hän todennäköisesti tiesi nimeni muutenkin. Minä tiesin, että hän saattoi olla pimeyden lordin kannattaja, mutta en pelännyt häntä. En vaikka kuraverinen henkeni olisi voinut olla hänelle hyvin halpa. "Minä en halua sinusta mitään muuta kuin...", jatkoin enkä tajunnut sanoneeni liikaa ennen kuin oli jo myöhäistä.  
  
"Muuta kuin mitä?" hän kysyi ja nyt hän virnisti kuin olisi nähnyt vastauksen kasvoiltani. Minä punastuin. Tajusin hulluuteni. Tämä mies oli minulle vieras ja näytti liikkuvan paikoissa, joihin minä en uskaltautunut. Hän saattaisi olla vaarallinen. Silti minä halusin tehdä tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan. Totuuden nimessä minä halusin muutakin kuin vain tehdä tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan. Hänen kirkkaana loistavat harmaat silmänsä vihjasivat ja lupasivat paljon. Hän oli utelias ja kiinnostunut. Hänen katseestaan näki, että hän piti minua, ellei kauniina niin ainakin viehättävänä.  
  
"Ei mitään", minä kuiskasin nolostuneena, mutta hän tarttui lämpimästi pöydällä lepäävään käteeni ja puristi sitä empien hansikkaan peittämällä kädellään.  
  
"Minä tiedän millaista on olla naimisissa ja asua toisen kanssa, mutta kuitenkin tuntea olonsa yksinäiseksi", hän sanoi nojautuessaan lähemmäs minua. Minä ymmärsin, että hän tiesi kuka minä olin. Hän oli huomannut minun seuraavan häntä, vaikka oli esittänyt muuta. Hän oli kiinnostunut minusta. "Se saa kaipaamaan...", hän huokaisi ja hänen huulensa raottuivat kutsuvasti. Minä toivoin, että hän olisi kumartunut suutelemaan minua, mutta hän perääntyikin ja kohottautui seisaalleen.  
  
"Huomenna täällä samaan aikaan, herra...?" minä rohkaistuin kysymään ja hän virnisti vastatessaan.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy"   
  
Hän näytti nuoremmalta kuin olin aluksi luullutkaan, ei kovin montaa vuotta itseäni vanhemmalta. Me aloimme säännöllisesti tapailla toisiamme. Hän oli unelmarakastajani. Paitsi, että hän ei suudellut minua eikä rakastellut kanssani. Hän näytti joskus vaaralliselta ja hurjalta mieheltä. Sellaiselta, joka kaataa naisensa sänkyyn ja sitoo tämän raajat kiinni sen tolppiin ennen kuin rakastelee tätä hirvittävällä kiihkolla edestä ja takaa, mutta minun kanssani hän ei koskaan tehnyt muuta kuin puhui politiikasta, joi lasillisen kanssani ja piti kädestäni kiinni.  
  
Öisin rakastellessani Jamesin kanssa näin unta siitä, kuinka suutelin hurjasti Luciusta ja kuinka rakastelin hänen kanssaan. Kuinka hän toisti nimeäni lähestyessään huippuaan. Minä rakastuin häneen, koska olin rakastunut omaan unelmarakastajaani, enkä nähnyt millainen hän todellisuudessa oli. Hän ei olisi ikinä suudellut minua tai rakastellut kanssani. Hän ei halunnut tai rakastanut minua. Minä olin hänelle pelkkä kuraverinen tiedonlähde, vaikka minä en heti ymmärtänytkään sitä.  
  
Ymmärsin sen vasta, kun olimme hiljaisessa puistossa lähellä kotiani ja yritin suudella häntä. Olin kyllästynyt ja turhautunut siihen, että me olimme ikään kuin hyviä ystäviä ja kuitenkin minusta tuntui kuin olisimme olleet enemmän. Minä halusin olla enemmän. Ja siksi minusta aina hänen seurassaan tuntui siltä kuin me olisimme tehneet jotain väärää. Minä halusin syrjähypyn. Niinpä hetken mielijohteesta kiedoin käteni hänen kaulansa ympärille ja suutelin häntä. Muistan ikuisesti hänen reaktionsa. Niin nöyryyttävä ja halventava se oli. Hän työnsi minut kovakouraisesti sylistään pois ja sylkäisi pahoinvoivana. En koskaan unohda hänen ilmettään. Se kuvasti puhdasta inhoa, jossa ei ollut tippaakaan välittämistä rakkaudesta puhumattakaan.  
  
"Kuraverisen suudelma! Voin sietää mitä tahansa muuta, mutta en sitä!" hän ärähti vihaisesti ja yökkäsi. "Eikä sinusta ollut muutenkaan mitään hyötyä! Sinä et tiennyt mitään! Hyvästi!"  
  
Se oli päätös suhteelleni, jota ei todellisuudessa ollutkaan, ja pettymykseni oli suurempi kuin koskaan. Unelmarakastajani oli mennyt. Minä itkin hänen peräänsä, vaikka tiesin, ettei hän edes ollut sen arvoinen. Minä olin silti rakastanut häntä eikä mikään muuttanut sitä. Kotona kaikki jatkui ennallaan. James tuli ja meni enkä minä kysellyt missä hän kävi tai kenen kanssa vietti aikaansa. Öisin me rakastelimme enkä minä tuntenut mitään. En usko, että hänkään tunsi. Rakastelusta oli tullut meille pelkkä tapa. Silti me yhä välitimme toisistamme. Meillä oli yhä toisemme ja se oli parempi kuin ei mitään. Se oli parempi kuin unelmarakastaja.  
  
Loppu


End file.
